


Batfamily Campfire Confessions

by QueenVictoria88



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Brotherhood, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVictoria88/pseuds/QueenVictoria88
Summary: Nightwing, Batgirl, RedHood, RedRobin & Robin  sometimes need to shoot the shit and get stuff off their chest.Remember Are You Afraid of the Dark? Well it's that plus a therapy family bonding session and beer.They started after the Joker kidnapped them and just keep coming together.Just a fun one shot.





	Batfamily Campfire Confessions

If Batman knows about this thing they do, he doesn’t let on and everyone would like to keep it that way. 

Dick, Barbara, Jason & Tim have a little kick back session every so often, especially after a big event. They never get together as a whole outside of these little gatherings. They never speak about, nor discuss what is said at them. What happens there, stays there. Much like the rules, the first event happened organically. It was after Batman lied to all of them and they were kidnapped by the Joker. Jason started it. Well he was the one who suggested it or rather he disclosed it was what he was doing and somehow everyone followed him. Since then, they’ve gathered about eight times in total. There’s a casual mass text initiated by one of them and somehow, they all keep managing to show up. Maybe it’s for fun or out of necessity? They don’t really think too much on it. No one clued in Damian because they didn’t think he could handle it. Dick had a feeling though, after the last big event and given that usually what Dick says goes, regardless of everyone else’s opinion, so Damian has gone with them for the first time. 

In their usual hidden spot, one that is off the beaten path in an undisclosed location that could barely be recognizable unless someone were to spend time studying vegetation and star placement; the group is sitting around a fire on various logs and rocks they’ve moved into a circle splitting a couple cases of beer. 

Jason relaxing on a rock with a beer in one hand and a cigarette waving as he speaks in the other. “I hate it when they go to punch you as hard as they can, but they miss where they intended and end up hitting you in an awkward spot. One asshole missed my jaw and hit like, my upper lip into my nose!? It hurt, but in this strange burning way. There was no way to bandage it, just had to ice it, ugliest facial bruise I’ve had since my death…” He takes a drag “…and I found myself in the moment literally telling this dickwad, who… who’s just delivered the worse punch of his life and knows I have the upper hand, how to fucking punch someone properly. So many layers of fucked up it’s not even funny.” He takes a sip.

Barbara shakes her head in agreement. 

Dick is sitting in-between Barbara and Damian. “Yeah! I had someone bite my elbow!? It was too awkward to actually hurt!”

“That’s what I’m saying!” Jason exclaims cigarette gesturing towards Dick.

“Yeah, it was messed up how I laughed at the poor attempt of assault.” Dick admits with a smile and takes a sip.

Jason finishes another drag “Right, like we’re insulted they would be bad at trying to hurt us.” 

Tim has been texting on his phone, but at that statement he chuckles and lowers his voice. “Hurt us better, asshole!” 

Dick and Jason laugh.

Barbara interjects “Hah …It’s more like ‘Omg you’re such a waste of life, you’re getting caught AND you can’t fight? Why did you pick this for a life in the first place?“ She says and there’s a few “I know! and Yeps” flying from the boys.

Tim gets excited as he adds “The worst is when it hurts so much you think you’re going to die from something stupid. Like, I had someone kick me in the shin so hard! The pain was so intense, I realized later they caused a hairline fracture, but at the time, I didn’t know this. I just felt such immense pain and had to keep fighting, but I couldn’t catch my breath it hurt so badly and my eyes were swollen with tears, my stomach was churning. I honestly thought, I might not make it through this and it was a fucking kick to the shin!”

They all laugh.

Barbara finishes swallowing her sip and rushes out with, “I got hit in the head with a fire extinguisher and couldn’t see for legit five minutes. I thought I’d lost my sight. That fear is just too much to deal with while still fighting for your life! I had to somehow ignore my inner self screaming inside that I was blind all while sharpening every other instinct to hear my enemy and stay alive, but the sickest part was that I said to myself, well if you can survive a shot to the spine, you can survive being blind! Like because I’ve been through something so terrible it helped me know I could pull through something equally as hard.”

Jason points towards her “Like how I’ve died and don’t give a shit about death.” He grins.

Dick rolls his eyes “Yawn” he teases as he takes another sip. 

“I was just saying.” He wasn’t Jason knew saying it would bait Dick. The softie. 

“You’re always just saying. Can I have one?” Barbara reaches around the fire. 

Jason pulls his pack out and with two fingers fishes a cigarette out for her. “You practically owe me a pack now, Babs.”

“Oh yeah? Are you collecting?” She bites with a smile as she bends down and uses the fire to light up. Jason shuts up since she pays for the beer. 

Tim was about to say something when Damian who has been sitting quietly just sniffing his beer too disgusted by it’s low price point to actually drink, finally speaks. “I learned to get over pain at three when I had my fingerprints burned off.” He says casually and then decides to suffer an actual sip. His face contorts as his assumptions were mostly correct and he thinks he knows what skunk tastes like. .

Dick spits beer towards the fire in shock as the rest slowly look at Damian slightly appalled. Only the night bugs are making noise now. 

Tim’s mouth lifts from it’s gapping position. “You’re kidding… You’re not kidding?” 

Damian snaps in Tim’s direction “I’m not kidding, Drake”

Jason chuckles. “Fuck me Damian, I know some of us have died and been tortured, but I’m pretty sure you’re the most screwed up.” 

Barbara kicks some dirt towards Jason shamefully “Leave him be, he’s turned it around.”

“Wow, Momma-Bear over here.” Jason teases. He’s six deep at the moment. 

Damian huffs out a sigh “I don’t mind the accusation, it means I’m the strongest of you all.”

“Oh here we go.” Dick braces himself for the usual bickering prompted by Damian’s immaturity and oversensitivity and takes a long chug.

Tim decides to try and head it off “Hey underage, can you either match the tone of the room or stop sharing?” he says sarcastically.

They all laugh except Damian.

Damian stands “Well excuse me for contributing. Father said I need to try and fit in more so I figured I’d drink this disgusting beverage and attempt to share. But I don’t need this!”

“WHOA, short stack. Hold up!” Jason shifts sideways as he holds an arm out in attempt to stop Damian from leaving.” You came here because of Bruce asking you to bond?”

Damian pauses. Jason looks around at the others. “Man, he’s our dude and all, but fuck him.” he states bluntly. 

The others nod.   
“Yep.”  
“Screw him.”  
“The only way to survive.”

Damian’s brow furrows. “Are you sure it’s not the repugnant alcoholic beverages causing you all to—“

“—NO!” they all shout collectively.

“Damian, we come here to unwind from Bruce’s Bullshit. We love him, but yeah, forget him.” Dick tosses Damian a more fresh cold beer. 

“Yeah, sit. Bond over the headache that is Batman’s offenses.” Barbara coaxes. 

Damian sits back down and opens up the new can. 

Before taking another sip, Tim asks, “So, what’s it like not having fingerprints?

Damian surveying his surroundings, cocks his head towards Tim and grins. “Probably what it feels like to not have any brain cells, Drake.” he utters sarcastically.

Jason ruffles Tim’s hair and screams “Oh!! BURN!!” and both Barbara and Dick laugh and clap at the come back.

Tim shakes his head laughing. “My God, he made a joke. Mission accomplished.”

They all laugh and continue talking like that, sharing stories until one of them brings up the big event and they can argue or complain about it until they feel vindicated or justified or just lighter. They keep going until the fire dwindles or the beer runs out and it’s time for them all to part ways a little less sober, but more whole than they arrived. Nothing will leave this night or be rehashed at a later time. Their feelings and stories will die there, along with the fire that Barbara throws a Bat-extinguishing ball on before she leaves. As they’re walking in their separate directions away from each other Tim shouts “Bringing the Demon child wasn’t so bad, Grayson!”

“Told you to trust me!” Dick yells back.

“Yeah, but instead next time bring Alfred!” Jason screams and then erupts into laughter.

“Jason, don’t get anymore DUI’s please, my Dad’s getting suspicious.” Barbaras calls after him.

“YOU GOT A DUI TODD!!!” Damian shouts in an exploiting manner. 

Jason throws his hands up and with love shouts to Barbara, “FUCK YOU KINDLY! BG!” 

She sticks her tongue out at him.

“Until next time!' Tim shouts as he’s the first to drive off.

They don’t know if there will be a next time, but they all acknowledge it. Suddenly, their secret spot is no longer theirs. As their cars disappear into the night their spot is once again just a small place of Earth unsuspecting, unknown and completely unclaimed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't support drinking and driving, but creative license to not give a shit if my characters do it :)


End file.
